<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch has a memory by triggerlil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863396">touch has a memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil'>triggerlil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-binary Sirius Black, Trans Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mine" and "Stop playing connect the dots with my freckles"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch has a memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/gifts">meandminniemcg</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Touch has a memory, O say, love, say,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What can I do to kill it and be free." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- John Keates</em>
</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Sirius traced the roughly sewn edges along Remus’ jaw, the places where his skin had broken open, again and again. Trailing upwards, to under his right eye, a smattering of freckles across his cheekbone, Sirius traced those too.</p>
<p>“Stop playing connect the dots with my freckles,” Remus whispered, because that was the type of thing Sirius would do.</p>
<p>“I’m not,” they responded, “I’m memorizing.”</p>
<p>Remus inclined his head, a lock of curled brown hair falling into one eye. Sirius brushed it away slowly, as if they wanted to retain the moment. Remus took Sirius’ hand, brought it to his lips, kissed the curve of their palm.</p>
<p>“I’ll memorize you too, that way you’ll always be--” he faltered, his lips stuttering on Sirius’ skin. Sirius nudged him to continue, and Remus looked away awkwardly, voice low, as if ashamed. “You’ll always be mine.” </p>
<p>“Well, a memory,” Sirius smirked, but Remus kissed it away. He brushed their lips together, moved his calloused hands under Sirius’ shirt, felt the scars under their chest, a mixture of remembrance and learning.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I think...” Remus started, hesitated, continued, “that once you give yourself over to a memory, you belong to that person forever.” </p>
<p>“I don’t like that idea, I don’t want anyone else to have me, and what if they only remember me... before.” </p>
<p>“They won’t,” Remus mumbled into Sirius’ neck, “it only counts if you want to be remembered. Otherwise, they won’t remember the real you, and then that’s not the same thing as having someone.” </p>
<p>“Then that’s... that’s okay. I want to be remembered like that.” </p>
<p>“I’ll remember,” Remus whispered, running a hand through Sirius’ hair, “and anyone else who you let get this close.” </p>
<p>“No one else,” Sirius said into Remus’ hair, “just you.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>